In a computing environment, certain managed code application programming interfaces (APIs) can be used for exposing user interface (UI) elements (e.g., controls, objects). Exposing UI elements can be helpful for UI test automation and UI assistive technology (e.g., screen readers), enabling one to manipulate the UI elements by means other than standard inputs. A UI tester may wish to view and map the various objects that underlie the UI, for example, in order to write test scripts to interact with the UI. In a UI, differing framework properties may underlie pieces of the UI, for example, from differing technologies that comprise the UI's functionality.